


Back Home

by stronglarryxx



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Actor! Harry, Dunkirk, Established Relationship, Fluff, Home, M/M, coming home
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-20
Updated: 2016-11-20
Packaged: 2018-09-01 02:42:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 831
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8604049
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stronglarryxx/pseuds/stronglarryxx
Summary: Louis turned around to face his beloved boy and stared at him lovingly, “So, tell me how have you been, love?”“I miss you” Harry whispered weakly, his voice cracking.Louis stopped himself from rolling his eyes again, “Have you got enough sleep?”“I miss you” Harry repeated, his eyes threateningly becoming red in the edges.“Have you eaten?” Louis asked, trying to ignore Harry’s tears. “I miss you Louis” Harry whispered through his soft sobs.
 
or when Harry came back after filming Dunkirk, guilty as hell for leaving Louis behind although Louis is nothing but supportive.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you like it :)

Harry’s heart kinda melt. He just arrived at their flat (read: mansion) (read: $10M mansion) after months and months of being away. He bite his lips, regretting for the millionth time that he agreed to be a part of the film. He could have spent that time with Louis instead, although Louis was so supportive about it. He dropped his bags to the floor and ran over to his boyfriend.

Louis was sipping his tea when a pair of familiar arms hugged him from behind. He was a bit startled that he almost dropped his cup of tea.  
“Jesus, Harold!” he exclaimed.

“Oops!” Harry chuckled and pushed his face into Louis’ shoulder, tightening his hold on the older boy.  
Louis rolled his eyes, “Do I really have to say—”  
Harry pouted, “You must”  
“Okay, fine. You big baby” Louis laughed, “Hi”

Louis turned around to face his beloved boy and stared at him lovingly, “So, tell me how have you been, love?”  
“I miss you” Harry whispered weakly, his voice cracking.  
Louis stopped himself from rolling his eyes again, “Have you got enough sleep?”  
“I miss you” Harry repeated, his eyes threateningly becoming red in the edges.  
“Have you eaten?” Louis asked, trying to ignore Harry’s tears.  
“I miss you Louis” Harry whispered through his soft sobs.

Harry stared at him through his soft sobs. Every fiber of his being is screaming hallelujah as his longing for Louis overwhelmed his senses. Since he was sixteen, Louis has been by his side. They’ve never been apart for too long before but in the few times that they did, they both came up with disgustingly sappy lovesongs that speak of massive longing and unconditional love. He’s been so used to Louis’ presence in his life that he felt lost without him. He just.. he could never live without Louis. 

Louis, on the other hand, almost wanted to laugh at Harry’s silliness if he didn’t feel the same. He does, though. Its not like they haven’t seen or talk to each other. They did, every goddamned time, in fact. They text, call, facetime each other as much as possible. But still, there’s a part of him that went missing when Harry was away. But he’s here now. And really, that’s what matters most.

“Do you want some tea?” Louis asked, squeezing his waist tenderly.  
Harry didn’t trust his voice to form a coherent thought so he just kept on staring at the older boy.  
Louis shook his head, “Of course, you do. Here, have some tea”  
“Lou, I don’t want—-”

Louis’ lips covered his and Harry realized that he indeed tasted like tea, so he savored it. Louis was giving him a familiar slow, soft, comforting kiss. Like he was trying to tell Harry that everything’s okay now that they’re back together again. Every stroke of Louis’ tongue inside Harry’s mouth sends goosebumps all over Harry. And Harry just missed this. He missed Louis’ playful kisses and warm hugs. And his loving stares and just absolutely everything about his beautiful Louis. He could make his heart flutter just by simply being there. No one could ever make him feel like Louis does. Louis is Home.

“Stop with the bloody tears for heaven’s sake, love” Louis teased after kissing Harry’s tears away.  
“Sorry” Harry mumbled, pushing himself closer to Louis to breathe that familiar wonderful scent that Louis has.  
“S'fine. You’re here” Louis said, placing a kiss on his forehead.

“So tell me about the film. Have you enjoyed it?” Louis asked as they sat on the couch.  
“Yes!” Harry eyes widened, “I mean, no. No. I didn’t”  
Louis raised his eyebrows, “The truth, Haz”  
Harry bit his lip before answering, “I did enjoyed it, Lou. It was amazing. The people were nice. The film was awesome. Some scenes were hard but overall it was an  absolutely fun experience”  
Louis smiled, “That’s great. I knew you’d love it”  
“B-but… ” Harry stammered and looked down, “I should just have spent that time with you instead”

Louis shook his head, “That’s bullshit, Haz”  
“But Lou, I swear I couldn’t stop thinking about you” Harry said defensively.  
Louis chuckled, “I figured that much, Haz. You’re like calling me every two minutes”  
“Christopher Nolan was annoyed by me because I kept telling him about you” Harry laughed.  
Louis pressed a kiss to his nose, “He called me and was like, I want to meet you and see if your eyeslashes are really made of angel’s breath”  
Harry blushed beet red, “I probably told that to Cillian Murphy, too. And to Mark Rylance as well, I think. And Tom Hardy and Kenneth Branagh. And the staff and the crew and the—”  
“I love you”  
“I love you more” Harry said with a smile so big you’d think his face was going to split.

“I’m just glad to be back home” Harry said seriously.  
Louis eyes softened, he placed a tender loving kiss on Harry’s lips, “Me too, love. Me too”


End file.
